


Wie Samt und Seide

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Worship, Cockles, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 6Das war es, was der ältere Mann auch vorhatte, aber nicht ohne ihn vorher so lange zu reizen, bis er darum bettelte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung richtete er sich auf, aber nur um Jensen unter sich auf der weichen Couch zu begraben. Sich gegenseitig anzustarren, war für beide nichts Neues, aber dieses Prickeln und diese Hitze die in der Luft lag, bevor sich endlich ihre Lippen fanden, um in einen zärtlichen Kuss zu verschmelzen, war in dieser Situation beinahe unerträglich.Immer wieder rieb sich Misha provozierend und aufreizend an ihm, ließ Jensen seine eigene Erregung spüren.Um seinen Freund wieder etwas herunterkommen zu lassen, erhob Misha sich, zog ihn bei der Hand in eine sitzende Position und während er an der Kamera herumfummelte, entledigte sich Jensen ungeduldig seiner Hosen, nur um erwartungsvoll wieder Platz zu nehmen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407
Kudos: 1





	Wie Samt und Seide

„Dort spielt die Musik!“

Misha‘s Kopf ruhte auf Jensen’s Schoss und wurde von zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten verwöhnt. Schmunzelnd wandte er seine Augen vom Fernseher ab und sah in die leuchtenden Augen seines Freundes.

„Gerard Butler ist heiß, aber du bist heißer“, flüsterte Jensen mit einem Zwinkern, während er mit dem Daumen über die weichen Lippen fuhr. Misha öffnete diese leicht und leckte an am vordesten Teil, nahm die Hand in seine eigene und verstärkte die Künste. Mit einem abgehackten Stöhnen schlossen sich die Augen des jüngeren Mannes und er genoss das Kribbeln, das sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Vergessen war der Film.

In seinem Nacken spürte Misha, dass sich etwas bewegte und das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Zuerst langsam aber mit der Zeit immer gieriger saugte und leckte er an dem Daumen, strich mit seinen Zähnen vorsichtig auf und ab und machte dasselbe auch mit den anderen Fingern.

Mit einem weiteren, lustvollen Stöhnen neigte Jensen seine Kopf, als erneute Wellen der Erregung über ihn hereinschwappten. Mit geschlossenen Augen stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, diese unglaublichen Lippen an seiner stetig wachsenden Erektion zu spüren.

Immer wieder, ohne Unterlass neckte ihn der schwarzhaarige Mann, bis das Stöhnen Jensen‘s schließlich in ein Keuchen überging und er es schließlich doch noch managte, Misha zu sagen, was er wollte.

Das war es, was der ältere Mann auch vorhatte, aber nicht ohne ihn vorher so lange zu reizen, bis er darum bettelte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung richtete er sich auf, aber nur um Jensen unter sich auf der weichen Couch zu begraben. Sich gegenseitig anzustarren, war für beide nichts Neues, aber dieses Prickeln und diese Hitze die in der Luft lag, bevor sich endlich ihre Lippen fanden, um in einen zärtlichen Kuss zu verschmelzen, war in dieser Situation beinahe unerträglich.

Immer wieder rieb sich Misha provozierend und aufreizend an ihm, ließ Jensen seine eigene Erregung spüren.

Um seinen Freund wieder etwas herunterkommen zu lassen, erhob Misha sich, zog ihn bei der Hand in eine sitzende Position und während er an der Kamera herumfummelte, entledigte sich Jensen ungeduldig seiner Hosen, nur um erwartungsvoll wieder Platz zu nehmen.

Mit einem anerkenneden Zucken seiner Augenbraue nahm der Misha wahr, dass sein Freund mehr als bereit war, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Mit einem Ächzen, wie das von einem alten Mann, kniete er sich vor seinen Freund hin und streichelte von seinen Zehen aufwärts bis er das Ziel erreicht hatte und die Beine des anderen leicht voneinander trennte.

Gierig leckte er sich bei dem Anblick des prallen Penis über die Lippen, bevor er Jensen ansah, der zitternd ein und ausatmete und nicht genau wusste, wo er seine Hände hinlegen sollte.

Aber das Problem hatte sich schnell in Luft aufgelöst, als Misha näher rutschte und er somit seine Hände auf dessen Schultern ablegen konnte.

Jedes Mal wenn Misha ihn in die Hand nahm, staunte er über die Weichheit.

Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen ließ er ihn über sein Gesicht streifen, rieb sanft seine Nase daran, zog diesen einzigartigen Geruch tief ein. Er mochte diesen männlichen Geruch, den Geruch der Lust. Und dieser Duft strömte auch sofort zwischen seine eigenen Beine und machte sich durch ein kleines Feuerwerk bemerkbar.

Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, Misha's Bewusstsein konzentrierte sich auf seine Fingerspitzen und das Gefühl, als er langsam über Jensen‘s Hoden streichelte - diese Rundheit und die Fülle, die weiche, gerillte Haut und diese Hitze. Es war wie in Trance zu sein, ihn so zu berühren; so sinnlich für Misha. Schließlich legte er seine ganze Hand darüber und beließ diese dort.

_Fantastisch_

Jensen genoss diese sanften Berührungen, obwohl ihm das alles viel zu langsam ging. Geduld war keine seiner Stärken und als diese Berührungen dann ganz aufhörte, so als wäre sein Freund zwischendurch eingeschlafen, legte er seine eigene Hand über Misha‘s und begann beide zu bewegen; streichelte sich selber und benutzte die Hand des anderen, um es zu tun.

Als der ältere Mann hochsah, war dieses Feuer in diesen Augen zu sehen.

Ein flehendes Wimmern rutschte Jensen heraus, seine Augen forderten still, endlich weiterzumachen und Misha genoss einen Augenblick dieses Verlangen, bevor er sich dazu entschied diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen. Er drückte seine Lippen auf die Hand des anderen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und küsste jeden einzelnen Finger, bevor Jensen seine Hand zurückzog, damit sein Freund seine Arbeit erledigen konnte.

Die Spitze seiner Zunge berührte die Basis dieses herrlichen Schwanzes. Sanft hauchte er seinen heißen Atem über das Fleisch, ließ Jensen zittrig aufstöhnen. Misha leckte sich seinen Weg zu der glänzenden Eichel, machte träge Kreise, schmunzelte innerlich anhand des immer lauter werdenden Stöhnens.

Auch wenn sein Verlangen groß war, ihn gierig einzusaugen, nahm er sich Zeit.

Er liebte die Art, wie Jensen schmeckte. Eine Mischung aus einem heißen Sommertag am Meer und frischgewaschener Kleidung.

Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck bearbeitete er das warme, rosige Fleisch – neckte, küsste und streichelte mit seiner Zunge. Er hörte nie auf, knabberte und leckte sich den Weg hinunter zu seinen inneren Oberschenkeln, schmeckte den leichten Schweißfilm, der seine Hormone erneut zum Explodieren brachte.

Wieder auf dem Weg nach oben und nach ein paar kleinen, spitzen Küssen auf die Hoden, waren da wieder diese Finger, die zärtlich streichelten, bevor das Objekt der Begierde umklammert und wieder der Mund darüber gestülpt wurde.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, als Misha seine Lippen locker über seinem Schwanz bewegte und in Ekstase summend, fiel sein Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Lehne der Couch zurück.

Jensen spürte die Nässe, die auf seine Genitalien tropfen, da der andere seinen Speichelfluss nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und musste anhand dieser Tatsache leicht grinsen.

Aber auch er musste etliche Male unkontrolliert schlucken, dann, als er spürte wie die Hand des anderen sich erneut um ihn wickelte, drückte und zog – hart und schnell. Gegen das langanhaltendende tiefe Grollen, das aus seiner Kehle entrang, konnte der jüngere Mann nicht das geringste unternehmen.

Dann spürte er, dass sein bestes Stück einige Male mit zwei Finger angeschnippt wurde. Nicht genug um weh zu tun, aber genug um ihn etwas herunterkommen zu lassen und den langersehnten Orgasmus in einige Entfernung rücken zu lassen.

Etwas verdutzt, anhand dieser Reaktion richtete er sich wieder auf und sah Misha an.

Aber seine Augen wurden sofort wieder weich, als er bemerkte dass dieser ihn direkt anstarrte, während seine geschickten Zunge über das Vorhautbändchen und die geschwollene pinkfarbene Spitze streichelte.

„Oh Gott ... Mish!“

Die Lust hatte ihn wieder vollkommen eingenommen.

Die vier Augen hatten sich vereinigt, keiner der beiden wagte es auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, um keinen dieser kostbaren Momente zu verlieren.

Gierig beobachtete Jensen, während Misha seine Lippen um ihn wickelte, fest zudrückte und ihn in schmerzhafter Langsamkeit immer tiefer in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ.

_Fuck!_

Einen Augenblick lang konnte Jensen nicht atmen. Zum einen weil ihn Glücksgefühle wie ein Erdbeben überrollten und er froh war, zu sitzen, und auf der anderen Seite weil sein Freund so unglaublich geil dabei aussah. Seine Hände legten sich erneut auf Misha‘s Schultern, um Halt zu finden, denn er vertraute seinem zitternden Körper nicht mehr und in seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen.

Misha hatte ebenfalls mit sich zu kämpfen, denn diese Gier, die er in den Augen seines Freundes sah, machten es ihm schwer, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er tat.

Einige Male musste er das Würgegefühl unterdrücken, als das weiche Fleisch seinen Gaumen streichelte, aber auf der anderen Seite war es ein wundervolles und befriedigendes Gefühl, ihn so tief aufzunehmen.

Dieses unmissverständliche Atmen und Zucken verriet das bevorstehende Ende und da Misha es noch länger auskosten wollte, zog er Jensen‘s Hoden vom Körper weg, als diese versuchten, sich zu straffen und erhöhte die Saugkraft. Der Schreck des anderen verschaffte ihm noch etwas mehr Zeit, aber es dauerte nicht lange.

Jensen‘s Gesicht veränderte sich plötzlich und sein Mund verzerrt sich. Seine Hände zogen sich zusammen, griffen Misha‘s Kopf mit einer Handvoll Haare direkt an seiner Kopfhaut. _Er_ übernahm die Kontrolle und drückte den Kopf des anderen hart hinunter.

Misha tat ihm den Gefallen; hielt seinen Kopf genau da, wo sein Freund es haben wollte und Jensen fing damit an, seine Hüften schneller zu stoßen, fickte einige Sekunde Mund und Hals – Speichel überall.

Eine Flut von Sperma überschwemmte seinen Rachen und Misha hatte Mühe, alles zu schlucken, als sich der Körper des anderen entlud. Mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen, legte den Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch und schloss seine Augen, machte diese erst wieder auf, als die Couch sich senkte und er spürte, dass Misha ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

Lasziv und mit einem Lächeln, das Jensen ein leises Knurren entlockte, leckte der ältere Mann sich über die Lippen. Für einen kleinen Moment zögerte er, aber diese Lippen waren so rot und etwas aufgeschwollen von der vorhergegangenen Tätigkeit und so verdammte sexy und einladend, dass Jensen nicht anders konnte, als seinen Freund zu küssen.

Was als sanft und spielerisch begann, endete damit, dass Jensen den dunkelhaarigen Mann auf den Rücken warf und siegessicher grinste.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 7

**Aphrodisiacs**

Samantha/Gabriel


End file.
